visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
LIN -the end of corruption world-
center|650px LIN ~The End Of Corruption World~ 凛 (Lin), es el nuevo grupo de KISAKI , mítico bajista dentro del Visual Kei indie desde finales de los 90 hasta la actualidad, por ser el presidente de Matina , Under Code , y el bajista de grupos como Syndrome o Phantasmagoria (entre varios mas grupos). El grupo se formó en Abril de este año, los miembros se desvelaron oficialmente, el día que Phantasmagoria clausuró definitivamente sus actividades. 'Biografia' El grupo empezó sus actividades con varios lanzamientos programados, como un single muy limitado con su primer tema, con el mismo nombre del grupo "Lin" (que significa Dignidad), compuesto por KANATA . La participación con la canción "Foolish" en el omnibus NEO VOLTAGE en el que han participado grupos como Aicle , Aioria , VelBet ... Y recientemente, han lanzado su primer maxi single en varios types reuniendo un total de 4 canciones disitntas: As if Forever Exist ., FREEDOM ,Imaginary Lover y Fake Dance . El grupo realmente, tiene un sonido distinto al que tenía Phantasmagoria , el cambio no ha sido tan radical como de MIRAGE a Syndrome o de Syndrome a Phantasmagoria , pero aún así se percibe ya un sonido mas personal. KANATA tiene bastante "marca" en sus composiciones. Y tal como pasaba en chariots , se reconoce la su guitarra, del mismo modo que MIZUKI , haya compuesto probablemente el tema Foolish. Ambos guitarristas tienen su forma de tocar muy particular, tal como la tenían Jun y Iori . Y eso ha dado tal vez mas personalidad al grupo. La primera gira de Lin, ha sido de participaciones en eventos en salas medianamente grandes de Japón, como Shibuya O-EAST, Botom Line, Nagoya Electric Lady Land, OSAKA BIG CAT o Shibuya Ax. Su segunda gira METAMORPHOSE terminó recientemente, volviendo a pisar salas conocidas y ya pasando por salas mas indies de Japón, participando siempre en eventos conjuntos con mas grupos entre ellos un concierto twoman con 12012 , la participación en la gira twoman Deep Impact de Sadie y el evento countdown de Under Code que se celebró el día 31 en OSAKA. 'Hiatus (Pausa)' Lin se va de hiato indefinido en marzo de 2013. Será el mismo día ya que la producción UNDER CODE cerrara. Hay muchas razones para esta decisión, todos los cuales hacen que sea difícil para la banda para continuar. Se llevará a cabo su último dos One-man en 1 y 2 de Diciembre. Lin agradece a todos sus fans por su apoyo. 'Regreso' En marzo de 2014, se anunció que Lin estaría de vuelta en el escenario en junio de 2014, con dos Lives; la primera en Tokyo, y la siguiente en en Osaka. Más tarde se reveló que Lin tenía una completamente nueva línea, con la excepción de Kisaki; tres miembros ex-Megaromania - Sui como vocalista, Misery en la guitarra, y Yushi en la batería -, junto con el ex-guitarrista Zechs Cero, conocidos anteriormente como Kyohei. 'Hiatus (Pausa)' 凛(lin) se irán a hiatus después de su concierto en Shinjuku BLAZE, el 22 de noviembre del 2015. 'Separación' Lin se separarán después de su live "the end of corruption world" en Nanba HATCH el 20 de marzo del 2016,y lanzarán MEMORIAL BEST BOX "the end of corruption world" el 24 de febrero del 2016. Miembros *Sui (Vocalista) *Misery (Guitarrista) *Cero (Guitarrista) (ex.An Bled., zechs(Kyohei)) *Kisaki (bajista) Líder *Yushi (Baterista) Ex.Miembros *Riku (vocalista) *Mizuki (guitarrista) *Kanata (guitarrista) *Reiya (baterista) Discografia 'Album' *Independent "MAZE" (31.08.2011) *VALUE-EXCLAIM (01.03.2012) *Awaking from -Independent "Maze" (05.09.2012) *Reflect of Killing Fleur (20.03.2013) 'Mini-Album' *VALUE-EXCLAIM (18.05.2012) *The Psalms and Lamentations (21.11.2012) *Recollection of Phoenix (24.12.2014) 'Maxi-Single' ' Lin - Dedicate to Graveyard (09.09.2015).jpg|Dedicate to Graveyard 09.09.2015 ' *As If Forever Exists. (02.06.2010) *Silent To My Pain (30.03.2011) *Ambient Cosmo (02.10.2011) *Sacred Xanadu (21.04.2014) *Chaotic Resistance (23.07.2014) *Memento-Mori (15.04.2015) *Dedicate to Graveyard (09.09.2015) 'Single' *Lin (25.04.2010) *Metamorphose (10.11.2010) *PERFECT LOVE ~Tribute by Lin~ (00.00.2011) *Flowers Bloom (25.05.2011) Obscure Ideal.jpg|Obscure Ideal 24.07.2013 'DVD' ' Memento-MoriEmbrace of Utopia.jpg|Memento-Mori～Embrace of Utopia～ 11.11. 2015 ' *Independent "MAZE" FILM (08.08.2012) *Sacred illusionism (21.01.2015; 09.09.2015) 'Omnibus' *NEO VOLTAGE (26.05.2010) *Explosion showcase (01.02.2011) *UNITED LINK for JAPAN (15.04.2011) *CRUSH! 3 -90's V-Rock best hit cover LOVE songs- (27.06.2012) *VISUAL☆INVASION Vol.1 VISUAL X'mas BALLAD (12.12.2012) *VISUAL☆INVASION Vol.4 Jukensei LAST SPURT! Numukezamashi ni Kageki BEAT (09.01.2013) *BRAND NEW WAVE (13.03.2013) *High Style Paradox 2003~2013 (14.03.2013) *ARCHIVES 2003~2013 (20.06.2013) *yougenkyou -WEST- The Conquest of NANIWA (25.07.2014) *Revision Underwear (25.03.2015) *yougenkyou -WEST- vol.2 ~Osaka・Nagoya Rengou~ (05.08.2015) Enlaces *Web Oficial *Web Oficial (Second Coming) Galería O0600040010741992831.jpg 500x333.jpg 550x430.png 560x360(Lin).jpg 603x300(Lin).jpg 697x418.png Lin_-_VALUEEXCLAIM_promo.jpg tyuy.jpg Lin en.2013.png|Enero 2013 Lin 2.jpg Lin 3.png Lin mar.2013.png|Marzo 2013 Lin_marzo2014.jpg|Marzo 2014 linnewlook.png|Agosto 2014 Lin oct2014.jpg|Octubre 2014 LinFeb2015.jpg|Febrero 2015 tumblr_nqqcngZgur1t862ajo1_1280.jpg|Junio 2015 Lin oct2015.jpg|Octubre 2015 Lin dic2015.jpg|Diciembre 2015 Videografía thumb|300px|left|As if Forever Exists (Junio 2010)thumb|300px|right| Metamorphose (Noviembre 2010)thumb|300px|left|Silent To My Pain (Marzo 2011)thumb|300px|right| Flowers Bloom (Mayo 2011)thumb|300px|left|Royal Blood (Agosto 2012) thumb|right|300 px|The Psalms and Lamentations (Noviembre 2012) thumb|left|300 px|World In Flames (Marzo 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Sacred Xanadu (Marzo 2015) Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2010 Categoría:Under Code Categoría:PLUG RECORDS WEST Categoría:Indies Categoría:Kote-Kote Kei Categoría:Bandas Separadas Categoría:Bandas separadas el 2016 Categoría:Bandas de regreso 2014 Categoría:Bandas